Born of Fire
by Paradox Predator
Summary: Regeneration. It's not easy to make a new man. Will eventually cover a regenerations of the Doctor. One-shot series.
1. Chapter 1

Memo from: Shadow Scientist No. 24601

Memo to: Shadow Architect

Regarding: The Phenomenon of Regeneration as Seen in the Time Lord Race

Regeneration.

It's not a simple process, to bring such a complex being as a Time Lord back from the brink of death, making him a new man in the process.

It starts as the synapses in the brain begin to collapse. The regeneration signals in the Chronarch's TNA are triggered and cells begin to divide and grow at an alarming rate. Old cells burn off. Together with the pure artron energy needed to complete the process, this creates a white or golden light.

It doesn't end there, though. The Time Lord changes down to the core. Every connection in their brain exploding and reconnecting, giving them a completely new mind and outlook on life. Their body twists and changes to a new form as the light fades. Even this is not the end.

The artron energy given off by the regeneration is then sucked back in, giving the newly-made Cronarch a rush of energy. For fifteen hours they will feel as though they could run a hundred miles, climb a hundred mountains, swim a hundred seas.

And they could, if it lasted for more than just fifteen hours. During these fifteen hours, it is almost impossible to harm the Time Lord. Appendages cut will regrow, any major internal damage will be fixed. They are, for all intents and purposes, invincible.

During the Last Great Time War, regeneration was changed. The burning off of old cells became more explosive, designed to knock back anything that got too close during the regeneration. This became known as the battlefield, or 'volcanic' regeneration. The only beings this phenomenon has been regularly observed in are the Time Lord known as the Doctor and his wife, the partial Time Lady Melody Pond (aka dangerous criminal River Song).

Certain substances are able to postpone regeneration, such as the poison of the Judas Tree, staser plasmic matter, and Aspirin. These substances are very difficult to find, with one being found only on Sol III

In any case, once a Time Lord has regenerated, it is very dangerous to engage them in combat until they have entirely finished their fifteen-hour cycle. Not even Judoon can fight someone born of fire.

...

**Disclaimer: I totally own Doctor Who. That's why I'm writing fan-fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I used to be old, but now I feel young,

'Cause I was a boy when I learned how to run!"

~_Teenage Rebel _by Chameleon Circuit

…

"This old body's wearing a bit thin, you know…" The Doctor stepped into the darkened room and looked about him. "Well, that's very strange, indeed! Hm? One minute I'm in my TARDIS, and the next, I'm in this place."

"Oh, don't worry about it, old lad," came a voice. "You're regenerating. It's time to choose your future. Me. What should I look like?"

"Well," the old Doctor said, sitting down on nothing, "I suppose I need a younger body, hm?"

"Quite right," the new Doctor said. "I'll need to be stronger. How do you feel about being a little less serious?" The old Doctor thought it over.

"I think that would be acceptable. Try not to be to ridiculous, though, eh?" The new Doctor laughed as he began to take form.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I suppose 'too ridiculous' will most likely come later, don't you think? I'll just be mildly silly to disarm people before going all 'Time Lord' on them!"

The old Doctor frowned. "Silly isn't good in my book!"

"It will be!" said the smallish man with a bowl cut. "It's official now. Sorry. I'm the replacement. I should go soon. Don't want to scare Ben and Polly _too_ much!"

"No, no. Of course not," the old man- no longer the Doctor- said as he began to fade. "Goodbye, my boy. I expect that this'll be fun."

"Yes, I suspect this'll be fun," the Doctor mused to himself through a new mouth. "Oh, my giddy aunt! Look at the time! Better be off then!"

The Doctor wandered off to begin a new life. He wasn't a different person, per say. He had just changed. People change all the time, right? Ben and Polly would still accept him, right?

After all, he was exactly the same man.

And, oh, my giddy aunt. This was going to be amazing.

…

**Sorry this is so short. I don't really know much about the second Doctor, so I'm absolutely sure that he's characterized wrong. He's supposed to still be forming anyway so I hope it's okay. I got this idea after reading that, when a Time Lord regenerates, two minds literally exist at the same time in his body. So that's what I'm going for. I'm going to be doing something similar for each regeneration. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Doctor Who.**


End file.
